


Viktor's Secret

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion Designer!Viktor, Fashion Week, Lingerie, M/M, Model!Yuuri, Modeling, Smitten Viktor Nikiforov, Suits, Victoria's Secret-AU, Viktor's Secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Milan Fashion Week showcased the biggest and the best in the fashion industry. World renown fashion designer Viktor Nikiforov and his Angels are featured every year. However, when Nikiforov sets his eyes on an angel that in fact does not model with his company what's he to do? Wooing the man could be one tactic, but coercing him to model via his best friend is an even better option.





	Viktor's Secret

“What do you mean we ran out of highlighter, Chris? Do you know how _essential_ that is for Milan Fashion Week? This is a disaster, book me a flight back to America and schedule a massage for me as soon as possible. This stress can’t be good for my pores.” 

Chris rolled his eyes as he watched his friend inspect his face after adding the finishing touches on one of his models. “I was sure we packed a suitcase full of makeup, maybe someone forgot the twenty different highlighters?” 

Viktor let out a melodramatic groan before slumping against the vanity table in front of him. “That’s it,” Viktor stated with an air of finality, “Tomorrow, we’re going to the stores and buying more highlighter.” 

“Fine, fine, but you’re going to look frumpy when you go out on the runway if you continue to be dramatic over everything.” At Viktor’s horrified gasp, Chris walked out. “Every damn time we do a show.” 

It took only minutes for Viktor to appear in the main room with his fuchsia suit on, looking more put together than before. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen, go flaunt yourselves! Picture yourself as if you were walking in on your lover with someone else, something you’ve known about and planned to expose in the most artful of ways. Imagine silk dragging on for miles as you walk in the room to give your lover a show of what they’re going to lose,” Viktor said in a sultry tone, then winked at the large group of models who began to gape at him. After the impact of his words had sunk in Viktor went back to his normal demeanor, turning his regular smile on them. “Or something like that,” he said, then walked over to Chris’s side and held up a container. 

“I found the highlighter.”

Viktor’s Secret, while known mostly for their lingerie, had a line of impressive suits and haute couture that they debuted during Milan Fashion Week. Viktor, the head of the company, had been a model before becoming a fashion designer, much like his best friend and employee Christophe Giacometti. 

“Viktor, there are two more models and then you need to go out.”

“Yes, yes, whatever, Chris, I’ll be there in a minute or two,” Viktor said around the pins in his mouth as he quickly fixed a split seam before straightening to a standing position and pushing his bangs back. “There, all better Mila.”

“Thanks, Viktor!” The red-head grinned, holding up two thumbs up before she sauntered out onto the catwalk. 

Viktor gave a nod to her then turned to Chris and pushed his hair back. “I need more vodka for this, Chris. I can’t look at another pearl for at least four hours.”

“Oh, mon chéri, I heard Celestino's fashion show serves complimentary champagne. Let’s go there after we’ve finished up here.” 

“That sounds like a perfect plan, Chris, a perfect plan. I need to get drunk after this.” Chris gave an amused smile before nodding and gesturing to the curtain. 

“This way, Mr. Nikiforov.” 

Viktor nodded to Chris then walked out onto the runway, loud camera flashes going off in every direction. “Thank you one and all for coming to the Viktor’s Secret fashion show today! We hope you all enjoyed the show and come again next year.” 

With a final wave, the curtains dropped and the hired workers began cleaning up the backstage area. Chris and Viktor on the other hand? They went to the Celestino fashion show. 

As the two took their seats, they sipped the champagne that was given to them and watched as the lights dimmed for the show to start. “I hope he has good designs like last year. It’d be a shame if he did the same thing over again,” Viktor lamented as he stared at the stage. Models began to pour down the runway, the click of stilettos silenced by the loud music that played. 

To Celestino’s credit, almost every model looked like he was from a different ethnic group. People from Asia, Europe, North America, they were all represented there. However, there wasn’t such diversity in the selection of clothes.Towards the end, when the two were about to leave the show in favor of helping the clean up crew with their own show area, an Asian man walked out in a formal black suit. The glasses he wore gave a mature aura to the whole ensemble, until you looked at his shoes and saw the bright red stilettos that adorned his feet. 

Saying that Viktor Nikiforov was the only one with his jaw on the floor would be an understatement, especially after the model tousled his perfectly gelled hair to give it a messy, just out of bed, sex hair look, then winked. He fucking winked at the crowd, with a finger to his lips in a hush motion, and a small smirk immediately covered his expression afterwards. 

By the time the first outfits were done and all the models were coming out for the second portion, Viktor was sitting in his chair with an ‘Oh fuck he’s hot’ expression. His mouth was agape and eyes blown wide. It took a lot to get Viktor Nikiforov to notice you, and the man’s obliviousness and constant focus made it hard. But, considering he practically had a glowing marquee above his head that said, “Marry me, I don’t know what fabric you’re wearing but you’re husband material”, it was safe to say that the Asian model immediately had his attention.

The second time the model came out he was basically wearing lingerie. Blue silk stockings stopped at his mid thigh with a wide band of lace and pearls, a pair of black boy shorts covering practically nothing and certainly bringing many things to Viktor’s imagination. The main component was a light blue bralette made out of faux diamonds and lace that mimicked something you’d see in an intro to bondage YouTube video. The model had his hair slicked back perfectly and his glasses off, his lips a sweet pink as he swiveled his hips then made yet another hush motion to the crowd. 

As soon as the Asian model stepped off the catwalk, his light pink stilettos clicking, Celestino walked out and gave his goodbye speech. It was safe to say that he got a few standing ovations for the show put on by his last model.

Viktor was basically screaming a mantra of ‘Oh shit, fuck’ in his head as they walked back over to their area and finished the last minute packing up. “Chris, I need him for my next show. Get him for me. Do I need to pay a hitman? I’ll pay a hitman if I can get him to be a model.”

“Viktor, I know his fellow model. I wasn’t aware that he modeled for Celestino but I know his friend, Phichit. Remember? I showed you Phichit’s Instagram with pictures of him and his friend. I think his name’s Yuuri. I’ll see what I can do for you.”

“Chris, you need a raise, and a new bottle of vodka!” The two high fived then began to scroll through the Thai man’s Instagram. 

\--

Yuuri pushed his hair back as he walked through the curtains and over to Phichit. “Quick, Phichit, where’s my sweater?” 

Phichit held the sweater up then huffed slightly. “Yours is so much prettier than mine is! I wanted to wear the pearl one.”

“Well, you could’ve told me. I didn’t want to wear it in the first place, okay?” Phichit huffed as he nodded then carefully messed up his hair. “Yeah well, getting to what I wanted to ask you about, was that Viktor Nikiforov I spied checking you out?”

“Viktor who?” 

Phichit gave a scandalized gasp then shook his head. “Oh Yuuri how could you not know who THE Viktor Nikiforov is? The one who runs Viktor’s Secret?”

“Oh. That Viktor.” Yuuri took a few minutes to process what Phichit had said then immediately blushed to the tips of his ears. “He was not checking me out, Phichit!”

“He totally was, Yuuri, and I can’t blame him, really. You have a really nice ass.” Yuuri spluttered as he waved Phichit off then walked back into the dressing rooms to change into his normal clothing and put his glasses back on. Phichit, on the other hand, went off to find Chris.

When he found the Swiss, he spotted Viktor next to him then grinned and bounded over. “Chris!”

“Ah, mon petit bébé, what brings you here?” At Chris’ raised brow, Phichit smiled innocently and shrugged. “I notice that Mister Nikiforov over there liked staring at Yuuri’s butt, so I came over to say hi!” 

Viktor didn't even have the shame to look sorry; he had a large grin spread across his face while nodding vigorously. “That’s his name? Yuuri?”

“Yuuri Katsuki, Katsuki Yuuri. That’s his name.” Phichit grinned then leaned against Chris who, in turn, slid his arms around his waist. “How would you feel if I were to tell you I’m working on making Yuuri an angel for your company?”

“I’d kiss you if I wasn’t already interested in your friend,” Viktor said before winking with a smirk. Phichit winked right back at him then stood up straight.

“Until next time, Nikiforov, Giacometti. It’s been a pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on tumblr! iceiceskaters.tumblr.com


End file.
